What Happened to Frederick
What Happened to Frederick is the thirteenth episode of Season One of Once Upon a Time. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 19, 2012. Synopsis David Nolan finds his love for Mary Margaret Blanchard growing stronger. Finally, he agrees to end his loveless marriage with Kathryn Nolan by telling her about his secret relationship. Meanwhile, the events concerning Prince Charming's search for Snow White are revealed along with a dangerous mission authorized by Princess Abigail to recover something precious that was lost to her. Recap In Fairytale Land, Princess Abigail meets with King George. The king tells one of his knights to "find him." We then see Prince Charming riding through the forest on horseback while knights pursue him. He successfully hides from George's men, but the moment he turns to go another pair of men kidnap him. It is shown later that Abigail is responsible for this. She tells him that she knows of his love for Snow White, and that she had no feelings for him. Then she asks him to do something for her. In Storybrooke, David Nolan and Kathryn Nolan are having dinner when she tells him she applied to law school. She was accepted, but the school is in Boston. Kathryn suggests this could be a fresh start but he makes the excuse of going to get some air and leaves. Mary Margaret Blanchard meets David. She asks him why they keep lying to Kathryn and that they should tell her about them. She tells him the only way no one will be hurt is if they are not together. He says that he chooses her and Mary Margaret tells him then he needs to tell Kathryn the truth. The Stranger and Emma Swan bump into each other and he asks her out for the drink. Emma asks him what his name is, he claims the name August Booth. August wants to meet Emma outside of Granny's later. Mary Margaret tells Emma about her and David's relationship as they chat inside. David and Kathryn talk and he tells her he can't go to Boston. He breaks up with her, but fails to mention Mary Margaret. Abigail tells Prince Charming that she loves someone else. He tells her about what Snow White said to him. Abigail shows him a golden statue, who is Frederick her lost love. Abigail has tried breaking the curse many times. She tells him of Lake Nostros, where the waters can tell bring back something you lost. He agrees to go to the lake to help her though she warns him that no one has ever returned. August is seen dipping the pages from Henry's book into an unknown liquid and then hanging them up to dry. He then takes pages which are either new or already dry and places them into the book. Regina gives a present to Henry, apologizing for destroying his book. Kathryn walks in and Regina tells her about David leaving her and about Mary Margaret and David's affair. She shows Kathryn photos of them together. David is looking through photos and calls Mary Margaret to tell her about him and Kathryn. Kathryn shows up at the school to confront Mary Margaret and slaps her. Kathryn reveals that he never told her about the affair and she leaves, leaving a very hurt and confused Mary Margaret. Abigail shows Prince Charming a shrine where men asking for the guardian's mercy leave peace offerings. Prince Charming goes to collect water from the lake where the Siren appears, who guards the lake. The Siren tries to seduce Charming but fails. She then takes on the appearance of Snow White. He tries to tell himself that it is just an illusion and he kisses her but drops his sword. She leads him out into the water, but he is still not affected so they kiss again. The Siren's effect still fails and she tries to drown him. Its almost successful but he finds a dagger and uses it to stab her. August and Emma meet where he picks her up and he brings her out to an old well. He tells her that the water in the well is magical and will return something that they have lost and proceeds to tell Emma to have a little faith. Mary Margaret is walking down the street where many people are avoiding her. She bumps into Granny who tells her she should be ashamed of herself. Mary Margaret runs into David where he is washing the word tramp off his car. She asks him why he never told Kathryn the truth, to which he replies that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. She tells him that they are not in love but its destructive and needs to stop so she breaks up with him. Emma is brushing leaves off of her car where she finds a red metal box which holds Henry's book. August is seen looking at her around the corner. Kathryn goes to see Regina to apologize for what he said. Kathryn admits she and David were never in love and that she has never been in love. Kathryn says she is moving to Boston alone and tells Regina that she wrote a letter telling David and Mary Margaret to be together, which upsets Regina. Abigail is at Frederick's shrine, where Charming brings her the water. She pours the water over Frederick's head and the gold melts away revealing that he is alive and free. The two kiss and she introduces him to Charming as his savior. Abigail thanks Charming for freeing her true love and he tells her that he is going after Snow White. Abigail tells him to be careful has King George will soon come after him. Charming rides into the forest where he runs into Red Riding Hood who tells him that Snow wants to be with him. King George shows up, Charming and Red ride off together with King George following them. Regina enters David's house to take the letter Kathryn left. Henry is sitting outside where Emma sits down next to him. Emma and gives him the book. Henry takes the book coming back as a sign that things are going to get better. Emma finds an upset Mary Margaret laying in bed. Emma lays down with her so they can talk. Regina opens her desk showing a can of spray paint and the letter addressed to David. Regina takes a lighter and burns the letter. Kathryn is leaving Storybrooke when she gets into an accident. The gym teacher finds her car, only to see it abandoned. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Regina Mills *Princess Abigail / Kathryn Nolan *Prince Charming / David Nolan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Granny *Red Riding Hood / Ruby *August Booth *Siren *Frederick / Jim *King George Quotes August: It’s August. August W. Booth. Emma: Really? With the middle initial? August: W’s for Wayne. So there goes your reason for not meeting me here, after work. Emma: How do you know all this? Have you been here before? August: I know all this for one very simple reason… I read the plaque. Siren: '''I love you. '''Prince Charming: Oh no, it’s not you. Siren: Yes it is. I love you! Prince Charming: No, this is not real love. I felt it, and this isn’t it. I know the difference. Siren: Congratulations, Prince Charming, you’re the first. Regina: Kathryn, relationships take work. You can’t give up so easily. Kathryn: Have you ever been in love? Regina: Yes, once. Prince Charming: True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced. Trivia *The opening title card features Frederick's statue. *It is revealed in the "The Stranger" that August is adding his own story, (that of Pinocchio) to Henry's book. *August describes the water in the wishing well the same way Princess Abigail describes the water of Lake Nostros. *''Space Paranoids'', the game that Henry is playing, references the Disney film Tron. In Tron, the game was invented by the protagonist, Kevin Flynn. Emma's line "It's all in the wrists" was from the movie. * The name "Nostos" (the lake) references Homer’s The Odyssey, a story about Ulysses seemingly-hopeless voyage to return home. It is the Greek word for “homecoming” and the root of the word “nostalgia,” meaning pain or longing, i.e. the psychological condition of longing for our past. This reference fits with Princess Abigail's description of the water's magical properties being able to "return" that which was lost. “Nostos” is also the title of the third and final section of James Joyce’s Ulysses. * The blue cup from wich August Booth drinks the Wishing Well's water is the same blue cup used in Lost. * Among the objects at the shrine is a pomegranate. A references to a Greek myth, The Rape of Persephone, where Hades tricks Persephone into eating the seeds of a pomegranate, thereby condemning her to live with him in the Underworld. As OUAT employs the Siren, it symbolizes the danger of temptation. *This episode marked the second complete absence of Robert Carlyle as both Rumplestiltskin and/or Mr. Gold (followed by Snow Falls, Red-Handed and Lady of the Lake). * This episode premiered on June 24th, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x13 de:Fluch und Versöhnung Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes